In certain instances, one of the requirements of a postage meter imprint is that the date be included as part of the meter impression to indicate when a letter or package is mailed. Some type of means is usually provided for manually setting a postage meter date printer, as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,692, 2,708,403 and 2,762,298. Although only the date is usually shown, at times additional information may be desirable such as whether the letter or package was marked in the A.M. or P.M. or the exact time of day within fifteen minutes. It obviously would be desirable to provide automatic or remote means for changing the date and time indicators of a postage meter.